


Mary the Duelist

by Rangerfan58



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

well the boy had lost badly against his mysterious opponent who he had to admit was good, but didn't understand why they wore a cloak at all times

"I lost to you fair and square"

"hey it was a good dual, some of your combos were good, the timing was the problem"

"what do you mean by timing?"

"well when you powered up your Dark Magician with your spell card it was a good choice, the problem was that I had a trap card set on the turn before just in case you did something like that"

"so if I had just used the combo sooner I might've won that round"

"yes"

"but what if you don't have the cards you need until just that moment?"

"that's why good dualists keep their plans flexible"

"well like I said you won fair and square so that means I'm out of the tournament"

"indeed you are"

"what I want to know is why Kaiba allowed you to dual while you withheld your identity"

Mokuba came over just then because it was the first day of the competition and the two brothers had figured they would be questioned

"it's simple Seto allowed them to dual while hiding their identity because of a special contract they signed"

"exactly if I do one thing that's against the rules then I forfeit my right to continue the competition and I also have to reveal myself on national and international television"

"anyways your next dual isn't until Rafael if he wins and he's currently dualing right now so you have a break"

Mokuba leaves and the mysterious person recalls the invite to the Kaiba mansion just a few days ago before the tournament was announced because they were hiding their identity

_a few days ago_

"so you see why we need you to sign a contract?"

"yes Mr. Kaiba, what I'm wondering is why we're not doing this in your office"

"it's simple you would make to many people nervous, besides I knew your plane wouldn't arrive until tonight so that's why I made tonight a double reason"

"your basically telling me you've invited me to dinner after signing the contract aren't you?"

"exactly"

"then I accept your invitation"

"feel free to look around the house until dinner, just try not to break anything"

"don't worry I'll be careful"

the person is soon drawn to a wall with multiple candles lit with pictures right above. What interested the person though was that only one candle was red while the rest were green

"wonder what the red candle symbolizes"

they look at the pictures and recognize the people instantly, though it helped that their names were underneath them

"Yugi"

"Joey"

"Tristan"

"Tea"

"Bakura"

"Duke"

"Mai"

"Rebecca"

"Pegasus"

"Mary"

"Mokuba"

"Seto"

"Marik"

"Ishizu"

"Odion"

"Rafael"

"Alister"

"Valon"

and under Mary was the red candle. Just then Mokuba came and announced dinner was ready

"excuse me but what does the red candle represent?"

"that the person is dead"

"I see"

"you're not the first person to ask, the group only officially agreed on this system two days ago, before that we weren't sure of how to...how to keep track of who was dead or alive"

that was all Mokuba said on the matter and the mysterious person respected that. After dinner the mysterious person went back to their hotel and took off the cloak to reveal the person whose candle was red


	2. Chapter 2

"glad to see that even without me they finally managed to agree on a system to reveal who hadn't been killed and who had, hm wonder if the special contract between Kaiba corporation and Industrial Illusions went through as well"

_present_

"and Rafael wins so his next opponent is the mysterious cloaked person which will be tomorrow"

unfortunately the next day before the dual could happen there was a sudden explosion and a loud declaration

"I have taken over Industrial Illusions thanks to the death of Maximillion Pegasus and I now declare that unless they want to suffer the same fate Seto Kaiba must surrender his company to me peacefully or I'll blow up this entire park"

Seto speaks up

"I have another idea, let's dual if I win you stop your mad plan and if you win I surrender my company to you"

"fair enough, however to dual me your little group is going to have to face all of my dualists, oh and one more thing Kaiba brothers, I was the one who made your sisters airplane crash, indirectly of course"

well that was  _not_  the thing to say to two still distraught brothers and a whole bunch of upset friends. What they didn't know was that the mysterious person also narrowed their eyes. Just then the first of the group of dualists showed up and made another upsetting announcement

"hey Kaibas, I was the one who set up the bomb on the private jet plane per my orders"

Mokuba steps up

"this guy is mine Seto"

unfortunately he would be usurped by the cloaked person but with a very valid reason

"sorry Mokuba, but this guy is  _mine_ "

the way the person said the phrase shocked the entire group of people around them because they  _heard_  the venom in the cloaked persons voice. The person that challenged the group spoke up

"and what makes you think you have the right to dual me?, last I looked you weren't one of the people we were sent to dual"

"well I was hoping until I got at  _least_  to Tea, maybe Tristan before I took off my cloak willingly, but for you I'll make the exception"

"what do you mean by willingly?"

"simple with a strong enough attack, even though it's just holograms the wind can blow away my cloak, or at least the hood"

and with that they take off the cloak to reveal the last person they ever thought they'd see alive

"hey Seto, Mokuba, guys, Mary Kaiba is back"

the first competitor in the insane new competition speaks up

"I killed you, you went down with the plane"

(shakes her head) "wrong, thanks to the sacrifice of the pilot and co-pilot I got out alive, but only just"

"then why didn't you return to your family and friends immediately?"

"simple I wanted to know who would do something and why so I've been quietly investigating you guys for quite some time"

Mary then gets out her usual deck and puts it into the slot

"now enough talk, let's dual!"

and so they dualed and it was hard, sometimes Mary had the advantage other times her opponent did. Finally though Mary drew her trump card and just in time too

"well I end my turn your turn Mary, though you're going to lose no matter what you do"

"not quite creep, first I place Celtic Guardian in attack mode and then I play Spirit of Friendship!"

"what's that card able to do?"

"two things depending on the situation and when I play it. Right now I pay half my life points and give them to the Celtic Guardian which allows him to attack you directly however, after that attack the Celtic Guardian goes back to his original attack points and depending on what you do next all but one of my life points will be used to defend whichever monster you attack"

and so her opponent was taken down to 200 life points. Once it was his turn he decided to attack the Celtic Guardian so Mary lost all but one life point and once it was her turn she took a gamble and attacked her opponents only monster and won

"first round goes to us"

"yes and we're finished for the day but we'll continue tomorrow here at Kaiba Land, and will continue every day until a winner is decided. However you will now have to search for my servants instead of them coming to you"

"what does that mean?"

"easy, I want you to continue the competition that you're having because my men will be intermixed with the rest of the competitors"

"understood" (turns to Yugi) "sorry Yugi looks like you're competing after all and I'm joining in sooner as well"

"so much for a vacation"

later that evening everyone met at the Kaiba mansion and lit a red candle under Pegasus's picture while lighting a green candle under Mary's

"so looks like we need a strategy guys"

"Yugi you said you were taking a vacation?"

"yeah, I've been dualing so much lately that I haven't had any real time to sleep or live a normal life"

"I see so you were just there to support your friends in their duals"

"exactly"

"you know it's almost like we're saving the world again"

"don't go there Joey, clear?"

"yes Mary"

"when was the last time you saw Pegasus Mary?"

"I last saw Pegasus when at Industrial Illusions the day before I came back to country"

"so he was alive until recently"

"yes"

"that means they must have killed him shortly after you came back"

"hey Seto where are Mai and Rebecca?"

"they said they were doing another tournament"

"and the Ishtar's are at their museum correct?"

"yes"

they all sit there for a few minutes and then simultaneously Yugi, Tea and Seto get out their cell phones and go to another room. Everyone else waits patiently knowing exactly what was going on. Five minutes later Yugi and Tea come out and grab red candles and put them under Mai and Rebecca's pictures respectfully. Fifteen minutes later Seto comes out looking down and grabs two more candles and puts them under Marik and Odion's pictures and lit them also


	3. Chapter 3

"how did Mai and Rebecca die?"

"a police officer answered Mai's cell phone and said she died in an "accident" recently"

"Rebecca's grandfather answered her cell phone and said she also died in an "accident" recently"

"I called the museum and Ishizu told me Marik and Odion died in an attack on a museum function protecting her, allowing her to escape"

"so Pegasus, Mai, Rebecca, Marik, and Odion are gone?"

"yes they're all dead"

Mary had made a list the last time she had come and it now looked like this

"Yugi"

"Joey"

"Tristan"

"Tea"

"Bakura"

"Duke"

" ~~Mai~~ "

" ~~Rebecca~~ "

" ~~Pegasus~~ "

"Mary"

"Mokuba"

"Seto"

" ~~Marik~~ "

"Ishizu"

" ~~Odion~~ "

"Rafael"

"Alister"

"Valon"

the rest of the group surrounded her and saw that the list had the people who were dead had their names crossed out

"hey Mary why do you have a list of the group?"

"simple Seto so that we can keep track of everyone whenever we're on the move"

"good idea actually"

and so the tournament continued over the next three days and it was tough, they beat nine out of seventeen people and the person behind all of it was  _mad_  but then tragedy struck again. By this time everyone had a list on them just in case and they reported in to at least one person every day by phone unless you were with them and the others spread the word so that someone wasn't accidentally declared missing and people going into a panic. Unfortunately it wouldn't last because three days after finding out five people were dead a bus with several of the others crashed on the way back from another city and actually went into the river, thus no survivors

"Joey, Duke, Bakura, and Valon are now dead as well"

and so they crossed off their names on the list. It just so happened that Mary was at a restaurant eating lunch and a police officer saw the piece of paper and her crossing off names

"may I see that piece of paper please?"

"sure officer"

and so he is shocked to see this

"Yugi"

" ~~Joey~~ "

"Tristan"

"Tea"

" ~~Bakura~~ "

" ~~Duke~~ "

" ~~Mai~~ "

" ~~Rebecca~~ "

" ~~Pegasus~~ "

"Mary"

"Mokuba"

"Seto"

" ~~Marik~~ "

"Ishizu"

" ~~Odion~~ "

"Rafael"

"Alister"

" ~~Valon~~ "

"why do you have a list of people with names crossed out?"

"it's not what you think officer"

"then explain it to me"

"it might be easier if you came with me to the Kaiba mansion"

"very well"

and so Mary called Seto to tell him what was going on and then they left. Fifteen minutes inside the Kaiba mansion

"pictures with candles under them, what do the red candles symbolize?"

"that they're dead officer"

Mary grabs four more candles, puts them under the correct pictures and lights them as well


	4. Chapter 4

"this wall has the pictures of everyone in our "little" group, the green candles symbolize that our friends are alive and as I've already stated the red candles symbolize death"

"does that mean the piece of paper matches the wall?"

"yes sir"

"you made a list to see which of your friends are still alive and which aren't, and kept it for when you were away from the house?"

"yes we did officer"

"why?"

"I'm sorry officer but unless your part of our group or dual you wouldn't understand why we have this list"

"dualists would understand this wall?"

"to a degree yes, everyone you see here on this wall is a dualist officer, except for Pegasus who created the game"

"but still why do this?"

"like I said officer it's hard for people not of our group or non dualists to understand, essentially this wall keeps track of allies in case of trouble, like what Kaiba corporation is facing now"

"you guys are in trouble and haven't informed the police?"

"it's a dualists matter officer"

"understood, I'll tell the rest of the officers about the fact that there are people with a list of their friends and they are keeping track of just who all is alive in their little group for their own reasons"

"thank you"

the next day she went up against another person who wanted Kaiba Corporation

"you know you won't get the company"

"yes we will, you just  _think_  we won't get it"

"not think know, but you find out more after this dual"

and as predicted Mary won. Three days after her win it was finally time for Seto vs the person that wanted the company and it was a tough dual but he ultimately won

"you've lost whoever you are"

"my name is Marcus and I was hoping to take over both companies to have a monopoly on the gaming industry but I guess that won't happen now"

"you bet it won't, especially because of something you don't realize, Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions signed a special contract shortly before you killed Pegasus if something happens to Pegasus Kaiba Corporation is in charge of Industrial Illusions and vice versa, if something happens to both we have a special chain of command set up for just such an occurance"

"exactly, now then, now that the tournament is over, Mary get over to Industrial Illusions headquarters and get them straightened out"

"will do Seto"

three days later Mary was frustrated with valid reason, Marcus and his gang had really messed up the system that Pegasus had established so Mary had to completely overhaul what was going on and use the Kaiba system of work until things were more organized

"they should've talked about coordinating the working systems so that I wouldn't be in this mess right now"

suddenly

"Ms. Kaiba there's a stranger who wants to speak with you"

"tell them to make an appointment, I'm up to my neck in paperwork right now  _and_  I have yet to check in on all the workers because of the blasted paperwork"

"they said it's urgent and can't wait for an appointment"

(sighs) "fine send them in, however  _you_  get to deal with anyone that tries to bring in more paperwork for the rest of the day, I'm behind enough as is"

(meekly) "yes ma'am"

and so the mysterious person comes in

"looks like you could use a break Kaiba-girl"

Mary looks directly at the mysterious person at that phrase and glares

"you did  _not_  just call me Kaiba-girl"

"and if I did?"

"no one and I mean  _no one_  calls me that except for Maximillion Pegasus and he's dead"

"and what if I told you he was alive along with Mai Valentine and Rebecca Hawkins"

"I'd say you need to give me proof"

and so the mysterious person takes off their cloak to reveal Pegasus

"you certainly look like Pegasus"

"do you have the ID scanner your brother provided?"

"indeed I do"

"than come with me and I'll take you to the others"

before she went with him she did an ID scan and proved it was Pegasus. Three hours later they were in a moderate part of town and then in an alley she confirmed the two girls were indeed Mai Valentine and Rebecca Hawkins

"but how? you two died in an accident"

"nope we barely escaped the accident with our lives and Pegasus found us wondering and got us back here, we've been hiding here ever since"

"how have you lived in this condition without food or water?"

"we've done odd jobs to get enough money for some food every few days"

(sighs) "you're going to cause the two countries headaches you know that?"

"yes but it was the only way to survive"

(sarcastically) "well good for you maybe you could tell us the next time this happens so we also know how to survive"

"Mary what's wrong?"

(sighs) "sorry Rebecca it's just been very stressful trying to get Industrial Illusions back on it's feet while also dealing with the fact that you three plus Joey, Valon, Marik, Odion, Bakura, and Duke are dead"

"wait Joey, Valon, Marik, Odion, Bakura and Duke are dead?...how?"

"well Marik and Odion died protecting Ishizu at a museum function while Joey, Valon, Bakura and Duke died in a car accident on the way back to Domino city from another place"

"come everyone it's time to go back to my office"

"good point Pegasus I've been gone for a while and I'm almost positive the place is in chaos now, however we are going to the police first so that we can start getting things straightened out between the two countries"

"valid point Kaiba-girl"

well two hours later they were  _finally_  back at Industrial Illusions and people were shocked to see Pegasus alive. Once in the office there was a quick call to Seto so that they could coordinate a work system in case one had to take over for the other and the three were also informed of the lists being on hand for informing them of just who all was alive


	5. Chapter 5

"ok so now my list looks like this"

"Yugi"

" ~~Joey~~ "

"Tristan"

"Tea"

" ~~Bakura~~ "

" ~~Duke~~ "

"Mai"

"Rebecca"

"Pegasus"

"Mary"

"Mokuba"

"Seto"

" ~~Marik~~ "

"Ishizu"

" ~~Odion~~ "

"Rafael"

"Alister"

" ~~Valon~~ "

"then our lists shall look the same Kaiba-girl"

and so that's exactly what happened. Three days later Mary was on a plane back to Japan. Five hours later everyone was back at the mansion

"well looks like everything is back to normal"

"yeah except for the fact that we're still missing people"

"we know but there's nothing we can do about it"

"I know Seto it's just that I miss them"

"as do I Mary as do I"

five years later things were a mess and a mysterious person had a worn looking piece of paper

"hey boss found out something interesting"

"what is it John?"

"the Yugi-Tristan team are dead but in return some people believed dead for five years are back"

"who?"

"Marik and Odion Ishtar along with Joey Wheeler"

"are the three of them a team?"

"looks like it boss"

"thanks for informing me"

they get out a piece of paper


	6. Chapter 6

"hey boss what is that piece of paper anyways?"

"a list of friends John"

"is it really worth that much to you? because it never leaves your side"

"yes John it is"

and so she looks at the list and starts crossing off names. The newest of the piece of paper that was wrinkled and hardly legible at places currently looked like this

" ~~Yugi~~ "

"Joey"

" ~~Tristan~~ "

" ~~Tea~~ "

"Bakura"

" ~~Duke~~ "

" ~~Mai~~ "

" ~~Rebecca~~ "

" ~~Pegasus~~ "

"Mary"

"Mokuba"

" ~~Seto~~ "

"Marik"

" ~~Ishizu~~ "

"Odion"

" ~~Rafael~~ "

"Alister"

" ~~Valon~~ "

three days later the person was up on the surface when trouble struck yet again but this time they were ready, mainly because it was the main boss, not to mention they got a huge shock because everyone on the list was alive and there

"stay away miss"

"sorry Seto no can do"

they take off the cloak to reveal Mary Kaiba. The final battle was an intense battle and also one talked about for many years to come, out of the entire group only four lasted to the end of the dual. But that was years later when the Kaiba mansion was a museum and instead of candles burning underneath pictures electric lights were there instead highlighting the pictures in a red hue because all of them eventually died. At the current time however they all went back to the Kaiba mansion to celebrate and had green candles lit underneath all the pictures. Over the years before all of them were confirmed dead there would be attempted take overs of the entire world, many false reports of death and then returns and several times where Pegasus was in charge of Kaiba Corporation and the Kaiba's were in charge of Industrial Illusions. Even though one time the command structure in place in case Pegasus and all the Kaiba's were killed took over for about five years during a world domination attempt. Overall though things were peaceful and all of them retired from dualing in peace and some of them even died of old age. One thing about the museum that was unique besides the pictures was a small section of the wall with a list carved right into the wall at the very end done by one person, and for a while there was ultimately only one name left for about five years after the second to last person died. One day though a young kid who was also a dualist went into the house that was private for 24 more hours and crossed off a single name. That name was Mokuba Kaiba and finally the list looked like this

" ~~Yugi~~ "

" ~~Joey~~ "

" ~~Tristan~~ "

" ~~Tea~~ "

" ~~Bakura~~ "

" ~~Duke~~ "

" ~~Mai~~ "

" ~~Rebecca~~ "

" ~~Pegasus~~ "

" ~~Mary~~ "

" ~~Mokuba~~ "

" ~~Seto~~ "

" ~~Marik~~ "

" ~~Ishizu~~ "

" ~~Odion~~ "

" ~~Rafael~~ "

" ~~Alister~~ "

" ~~Valon~~ "

"well they're all dead, but man did they last for a good while, even if this place is to be a museum heroes lived and gathered here, and I'll always remember that"

and with that the person leaves except to visit the museum a few times later on in life. Because that was the only way to pass on the Kaiba way of life, by remembering the past and remembering family and family friends...though not many people knew the Kaiba's were still alive in a way because Mokuba Kaiba was the last living male able to pass on that name even if they were remembered for generations to come


End file.
